Song Fic: Missing
by Hikari Moriyaku
Summary: One time shot...BBRae...She's been crying every night. Beastboy finally went to see what she has been doing...


I was bored...plus, I can't work on "Origins of a Psychic" until Sunday...SORRY! Here's a little short one for ya! It's crappy..................HikariMoriyakuRaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own "Missing" by Evanescence. Damn....

Missing

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again_

Wimpers rang out through the dark tower. Tears fell mixed with another liquid. There was a loud crash. Beastboy jumped out of bed quickly. He went out into the hallway. Only one person had a room on the same floor he did.

"Raven."

Beastboy hurried down the hall. He pressed his pointed ear to the door. He heard someone crying.

"Raven?"

He knocked on the door.

_Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely concious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing  
_

"Go away," she ordered.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked ignoring her order.

The door opened slightly. Her hood was up, but Beastboy could see tears runnning down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Go away," she said trying to close the door.

Beastboy placed his foot in the way. Raven glared at him.

"I know somethings wrong. What is it?"

Raven sighed. Her face turned from his.

"Nothing," she whimpered.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago_

Beastboy pushed open the door. He looked at her. Blood was dripping from her wrists.

"Raven, what did you do?" he asked taking her wrist.

He pushed up her sleeve. Raven didn't stop him. He ran his fingers over several scars. Her blood was covering his hand. Raven shuddered.

"Get out," she breathed.

"No," said Beastboy, pulling her hood down.

_Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Raven looked at him with her blood-shot violet eyes.

"Raven, why do you do this?"

She pulled her arm away and covered it back up. Raven walked over to her window. She placed a hand on the glass. Beastboy walked closer to her, avoiding all the broken things on the ground.

"Just go away, Beastboy," she said fighting back tears.

"No. I'm not leaving you like this to hurt yourself."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now_

"Somethings are best kept private," she said walking away from him.

"I can't keep ignoring you, Raven. I hear you everynight. I can't sleep. I can't stand to hear you like this every night. It's killing me, Rae. What do you want me to do?"

"Leave. Forget everything," she said turning to him.

"I can't just walk away. I'm not like those people from your past. I won't walk away. I won't betray you!"

"You know nothing of my past!"

"I know enough to figure out why you are like this. You're not alone, Raven. I'm tired of telling you this. You will never be alone!"

"Who is there to be wih me?" Raven snapped.

"I am!"

_Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Raven looked at him in surprise. Beastboy grabbed both of her wirst. Raven flinched.

"See what you have done to yourself? You're trying to remove the pain, but you are only bringing more."

"Why would you care? The others don't," she said pulling away from him.

"Is this what this is about? Raven, we all care about you. I would rather die than see you like this."

She looked at him. Tears were beginning to fall down her face. Beastboy walked over to her and wiped a tear. Raven placed her hand on his.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again_

"Please, just go away," she said.

"I can't as long as you're crying."

"I'll be fine in the morning."

"But will you be fine tomorrow night?"

"Who knows," Raven said.

_I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing_

Beastboy took her hand in his. She looked at him. He was smiling.

"I don't want to come in here tomorrow night and see this."

"I'm not going to let you in tomorrow."

"You can't keep me out, Rae. I know what you do at night. I'm not going to let you do it again."

Raven looked into his eyes. They were full of concern and love.

'_Love? Does he love me?_'

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now_

Beastboy looked at Raven's bare wrist. The blood had stopped, but the scars remained. He brushed his fingers across the older ones. Raven pulled her wrist back.

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

"If I tell you something, will you kill me?"

"You know my secret, I won't kill you...yet."

Beastboy smiled. He looked into her violet eyes.

"I think that I love you."

_Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me_

Raven smiled.

"It's about time," she said.

Beastboy pulled her closer to him.

"You are never alone, Raven. As long as I am here, you will always belong."


End file.
